Metal Gear Solid: La novela
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Adaptación a novela del videojuego Metal Gear Solid de PSX.


Como la novela que hay publicada del juego la verdad es que no me moló mucho, pues he decidido hacer una propia adaptación mía, claramente, me basaré en los juegos originales pero incluyendo algunos rellenos de más o menos, basándome en datos reales de la historia del juego, de momentos y conversaciones que creo que hubieron.

Comenzaré adaptando el Metal Gear Solid de la PSX, y cuando termine ya veré el orden que sigo, pero lo más seguro es que novelice las dos primeras entregas de Metal Gear en las que Solid Snake fue protagonista.

Sin más, aquí empieza todo, con un epílogo.

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA SUBLEVACIÓN DE SHADOW MOSES**

El frío invierno golpeó como siempre en ese invierno del 2005. Salir a la superficie sin un traje especial haría que te convirtieras en un témpano, y dentro la situación no era mucho mejor.

En algunas zonas, como el almacén de armas nucleares, tenían una calefacción estupenda que te podía permitir ir en carne picada si te apeteciese. Sin embargo, al tratar armas tan peligrosas, los trabajadores se veían obligados a llevar unos trajes especiales contra la radiación. No era un trabajo agradable, pero al que le tocaba ayudar le tocaba.

Desde la plataforma superior, Meryl Silverburgh observaba a los trabajadores mientras las dos personas a las que debía vigilar y velar por su seguridad, el jefe DARPA y el jefe Beker, charlaban sobre algo que ella no podía escuchar.

Ajenos a todo lo que hablaban los mandamases, los trabajadores cargan y descargaban cosas del camión. Meryl no lo entendía. El único acceso por el que podía caber ese camión era al que daba a un descampado nevado y de allí se llegaban al almacén de tanques. No había sitio por donde llevar ese trasto. Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

Según decían los informes, un pequeño grupo llevaba tiempo actuando de forma sospechosa, lo que podía indicar una revolución dentro de los trabajadores de la isla. Pero, ¿una revolución? ¿Qué podía haber allí tan importante que preocupase tanto a los jefazos? La joven no podía entenderlo. Había sido enviada junto con el jefe DARPA, como escolta de este y además como investigadora para encontrar al grupo rebelde y detenerlo.

Sin embargo, no había visto nada raro. Pero aún así, por si las moscas, varios hombres estaban esperando sus órdenes para actuar. Algunos estaban en los campos nevados, mientras que otros esperaban en los pisos inferiores, siempre un poco más alejados para actuar por sorpresa si llegase a pasar algo.

Para guardarse las espaldas y que nadie sospechase nada, esos grupos habían sido enviados un mes antes, como trabajadores normales. Soldados experimentados listos para recibir las órdenes de Meryl en cualquier momento. Aunque de momento no parecía ser necesario.

Tal era su concentración que ni se percató cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a su espalda, apareciendo un soldado vestido con un traje térmico blanco que le apuntó con su arma.

- ¡Arriba las manos! – Ordenó.

Meryl creyó que era una broma que le estaba jugando uno de sus hombres, cosa que le disgustaba enormemente. Pero cuando se giró y vio como el rifle le apuntaba a la cara, levanto las manos instintivamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué-?

Oyó entonces unos gritos similares en el piso inferior. Miró de reojo y vio como los trabajadores vestidos con esos trajes amarillos, que parecían casi como los que solían llevar los astronautas, rodeaban y apuntaban con rifles al jefe DARPA y al jefe Beker.

La joven se maldijo así misma. Había bajado la guardia y la habían pillado por sorpresa, un claro error de novata. Pero había algo que no podía comprender. Como era que allí había rifles. Se supone que las instalaciones de Shadow Moses no eran más que un centro de desactivación de armamento nuclear. Entonces, ¿de dónde habían salido esas armas? Y lo que es más. ¿sería este el grupo de sublevación del que hablaban?

La puerta gigante que daba paso al túnel que llegaba hasta los campos nevados comenzó a elevarse. Varios soldados entraron, juntándose con los otros. Por sus vestimentas estaba claro que no eran los hombres de la joven, ¿entonces quienes eran?

Comenzó a oír como un chasquido metálico. Resonaba con fuerza, y cada vez se acercaba más y más. Parecían pasos, de alguien que se acercaba caminando con seguridad. Se giro para ver quien podía emitir ese sonido.

En la sala apareció un hombre de pelo largo y canoso, con un enorme bigote, y Meryl no pudo evitar ver la imagen de un vaquero. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero larga, así como unas botas típicas de los jinetes el oeste, incluso con esas ruedecillas dentadas en las botas. ¿En qué época se creía que estaba ese tipo?

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Anderson – dijo con una voz ronca, pero severa.

- ¡Ocelot, ¿qué significa esto? – Quiso saber el jefe DARPA, que a pesar de ser una personal de piel tan oscura como el chocolate, se notaba que había palidecido.

- Hemos venido a buscar algo que nos pertenece por derecho.

- ¡¿Q-Qué…? ¡No sé de que hablas!

- No me mientas, Donald… sé bien que guardáis aquí ese juguetito que rescatasteis de Zanzibar.

Ambos hombres se quedaron helados. Meryl no podía oír de que estaban hablando, pero jamás había visto al jefe tan asustado. La situación era crítica, así que iba siendo hora de llamar a sus chicos.

Sin que el soldado que la apuntaba a la cabeza se diera cuenta, Meryl dio un pequeño y sordo golpe de talón, activando un transmisor que había en la suela de la bota y que avisaría a sus hombres. En unos cinco minutos llegarían.

Había estado tan concentrada en dar el golpe de talón de forma que no se enterase el soldado que ni se había percatado de que un nuevo individuo había entrado en el almacén.

Al contrario que el otro, este parecía más joven, pero aún así, el solo mirarle hacía que el corazón de Meryl se disparase, aterrorizado, como si quisiera seguir huyendo de su pecho. Su simple presencia hacía que se le helase la sangre.

Llevaba el pelo caído hasta los hombros, de un tono castaño claro, demasiado quizás, como si el peluquero se lo hubiese desteñido. Su piel era de un color parecido a la almendra y sus ojos emitían un brillo fiero, aunque su aspecto daba a entender que estaba sereno.

Lo que más sorprendió a la joven soldado era que, a pesar del frío que hacía en el descampado anterior a la entrada, pues estaban a más de 20 º bajo cero, por la parte de arriba únicamente iba vestido con una gabardina de cuero. El pecho lo tenía totalmente al descubierto.

Si antes sus jefes se habían convertido en hielo al ver al vaquero, ahora estaban tan blancos que casi parecían dos muertos vivientes. El jefe Baker, al no poder contener el temblor de sus piernas, cayó a tierra, mientras que el jefe DARPA retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡Liquid! – Exclamaron ambos.

A Meryl el nombre no le sonaba para nada, pero ese tipo hizo una reverencia cuando le nombraron.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Qué haces aquí? – Exigió saber el jefe Baker.

- Creo que Ocelot os lo ha dicho ya. He venido a por lo que le robasteis a padre.

- ¡T-Tú… ¿cómo…? – Ambos miraron a Ocelot, que simplemente sonrió - ¡Ocelot, ¿no te habrás atrevido a…?

- El legado de Big Boss no puede morir Anderson, lo sabes bien.

En su interior, Meryl se estremeció. "Big Boss", todo miembro de FOXHOUND conocía ese nombre. Su tío le había hablado de él, el soldado legendario que desencadeno los sucesos de Outer Heaven y de Zanzibar, siendo derrotado en dos ocasiones por un soldado que se convirtió en leyenda tras la caída de este; Solid Snake.

Jamás había visto nada relacionado con ese hombre, ni leído ni un solo informe, solo historias que su tío le había contado. A menudo Meryl soñaba con conocer a ese hombre. Su tío era lo que más admiraba en todo el mundo, no solo lo apreciaba por haberle cuidado tras la muerte de su padre, sino también como soldado. Había combatido y luchado en numerosas guerras, y participado en varias misiones con el legendario Solid Snake.

Pero, ¿qué significaba el legado de Big Boss? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban esos dos?

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos lo darás o tenemos que sacaros la información por las malas?

Cuando Liquid terminó de decir esas palabras, Ocelot hizo una mueca de placer, lo que aterró tanto a al jefe DARPA como al presidente de Armstech.

Finalmente, sus hombres llegaron, rodeando a los rebeldes. Por el ascensor también entraron, noqueando al soldado que la había tomado como prisionera. Meryl recogió su arma del suelo y bajo al piso inferior con sus hombres.

Ahora, estaban en clara superioridad. Eran el doble que los sublevados, así que solo les quedaba una opción, ¡rendirse!

- Vaya, parece que estamos perdidos… - fue lo único que soltó Liquid, al verse rodeado por soldados.

- ¡No te hagas el duro! ¡Quedáis todos arrestados!

Liquid miró a la joven. Su sola mirada era penetrante, gélida. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para que las piernas no le fallasen y cayese al piso, desplomada por la intimidación que ese hombre ejercía en ella.

- Aún eres solo una novata, chiquilla.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! ¡No soy ninguna novata!

- Si no eres una novata… ¿entonces podrás igualar esto?

Liquid dio un chasquido, y su compañero se puso manos a la obra. Fue un visto y no visto. De la pistolera que le colgaba de la cintura, Ocelot desenfundó dos pistolas, de un modelo que Meryl desconocía, y comenzó a disparar.

En un principio parecía que disparase al aire, pero las balas fueron rebotando en las vigas, las paredes, e incluso en el camión, derribando en pocos segundos a todos los hombres de la joven.

La última bala pasó casi rozando la cara de Meryl, que se quedo paralizada por la sensación. Había sido entrenada para disparar armas, claro, del mismo modo que para recibir un disparo. Pero jamás había visto algo tan inhumano como eso.

Tras hacer girar sus pistolas entre sus manos, Ocelot las enfundó. Uno de los soldados golpeó en la cabeza a Meryl con la culata de su rifle, mientras que los demás arrastraban al jefe Baker y DARPA hacía el ascensor de la plataforma.

Para Meryl, todo se volvió tan oscuro como una noche sin lámparas. No se había dado cuenta, de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ni en lo que se había visto envuelta.


End file.
